How I Met My Girlfriend
by Azar443
Summary: Series of one-shots based on songs. Silly but fun. Hotch/ Prentiss.
1. Girlfriend

_Hey all! New series of one-shots, which are pretty silly but hey, it is fanfiction. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend, in case you couldn't tell. Beth bashing on the way! Read and review pretties!_

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes at the brunette hanging onto Hotch's arm, giggling sweetly as she got him to feed her a piece of his cake. The entire team had gathered at Garcia's house for their weekly get-togethers, and Garcia had a slew of colourful cakes and pastries that matched the rainbow of feathers in her hair ready on the table. It would have been a perfect afternoon had Hotch not decided to bring his beau.

She snorted inwardly as she leaned back in her chair, pretending to pay attention to JJ and Garcia's conversation. Apparently, the two blondes were duking it out over which pop icon had the best in-your-face songs, and by the pout on JJ's face, Emily deduced that Garcia was winning.

Though, by Garcia's choice of artist, she could understand why. Garcia smacked JJ's hand lightly, "Jayje, babe, no one is as badass as Avril Lavigne; _no one_." Emily chuckled and patted JJ's arm, "She's got you there, JJ. God knows the last time I listened to her songs were when my mother decided it was ok for me to date this chauvinistic jackass who thought he was God's gift to women."

Garcia snickered and raised her hand to Emily's for a high five. "Face it JJ, Avril Lavigne wins hands down." The other blonde rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in surrender. "Fine! Ugh, I swear the both of you are worse than Derek and Spence when they're in a mood."

Emily just smiled sympathetically at her when loud music blared and startled the life out of her. _'Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!"_

Garcia dived for her sparkly pink phone and smiled sheepishly at the rest of the men who were reaching for their guns, pulling a face at the disdainful look on Beth's face. _Stuck up bitch_, she pouted as she silenced the phone. "Sorry about that, guys." Derek grinned and slung an arm over her shoulders, "You're going to give us all a heart attack one day, baby girl."

Reid, unable to restrain from spouting facts, piped up. "Did you know the odds of getting a heart attack due to shock is greater than when the cause is stress? Most men-" Derek winced and put up a hand to stop his rambling, "Spencer, stop, please. I'd like to get through the night without a headache man."

JJ caught Emily's smirk as she leaned forward to Garcia, "Hey Pen, mind giving me that song? I think I just found my new ring tone." The blonde beamed and nodded, "Sure, gimme your phone sweet cheeks." JJ tapped the brunette on her shoulder even as she shuddered at the kiss Beth was giving Hotch. Normally, she wouldn't care who Hotch was dating, but when he decided that dating a 40 year old woman who acted like she was 16 was a good idea, JJ nearly had an aneurysm from the shock and the strong urge to throttle Hotch. She knew everyone on the team weren't totally at ease with Beth; they were just too polite to say it. Or in Spencer's case, she was sure Dave made sure the young genius wouldn't let it slip and have Hotch's wrath rain down on him._  
_

"Emily, what are you doing?" Her best friend just shrugged and took her phone back from Penelope, "Thanks Pen." She then proceeded to blast the song out, earning a frosty glare from Beth who decided that Emily had disrupted her make out session with Hotch. Said man only had a mildly amused look on his face as the corner of his lip quirked up at Emily. She just smirked and bopped her head to the beat of the tune, laughing when Penelope joined in gleefully, even forcing Derek to sing along with her. She nudged JJ as she whispered to her friend, "I _love_ this part."

_She's like so whatever. You can do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Penelope dragged Derek up into an impromptu dance, singing along with the chorus, "_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend!"_

Emily outright guffawed when Spencer's flaying arm as he tried to doge Penelope's overenthusiastic moves tilted Beth's up of coffee down onto her pristine white dress. The woman screeched as she leapt to her feet like a scalded cat. Hotch looked up at her, the smile on his face dying at the annoyance on his girlfriend's face. "Beth, are you all right?"

The irate woman shrieked and Dave winced at the piercing noise. He thought he'd never have to listen to that anymore when he divorced his second wife, but looks like Beth had something in common with the over-demanding ex-Mrs. Rossi. "All right? _All right?_ Aaron, did you _see _what your friends just did?" She gestured wildly at her dress, "I've got coffee on my dress, and it cost a hundred dollars!"

Hotch stood up, concerned at the scene she was making. "Beth, it's just coffee. I'm sure Spencer didn't mean to spill it on you. Come on, I'll drive you home and you can change." Before he could even complete his sentence, she cut him off, crossing her arms as she glared at the entire unit.

"No Aaron, this ends now. Either you choose me, or you go off with your rag-tag bunch of" she wrinkled her nose as if smelling something extremely distasteful, "_friends_."

Emily couldn't believe her ears; the witch was _challenging_ Hotch? The entire group watched with bated breath as the disbelief on Hotch's face morphed into grim determination. "_No_."

That one word stunned Beth as JJ, Emily and Penelope cheered behind his back. Beth stared at him, "_No?_ What do you mean, _no?_" Hotch smiled tightly at her. "It means there is no way I will choose you over my team, Beth. I think you can let yourself out now, goodbye Beth."

The woman gaped like a fish as she stared at her now ex-boyfriend. "You- you- How _dare _you Aaron Hotchner? You'd choose _them_ over me? I'm your girlfriend for God's sake!" Emily cut in, a malicious smirk on her red lips as she took a sip of her coffee. "_Was_ Beth, or didn't you realize that Hotch just broke up with you?"

Glad to have a physical target to take out frustrations on, Beth turned towards her and the two brunettes stared each other down. Hotch's brow crinkled in concern; he hoped Emily didn't hurt Beth too much. The latter raised a manicured hand to slap Emily, but the FBI agent's reaction was a thousand times faster as she splashed her coffee towards Beth, adding yet another lovely stain on the not-so-white dress anymore.

Beth gasped as the hot liquid scalded her skin and she raised her head to look at everyone, eyes wild with anger. "I hate you Aaron Hotchner; you and your _freaks!_"

Dave smiled and steepled his fingers, "I suggest, Beth, that you leave before you get arrested on the grounds physical and verbal abuse against a table full of FBI agents." The woman stomped her feet as she strode out of the house, her irate screams heard all the way to Penelope's backyard.

Emily was the first to recover from the episode and she flashed a bright smile at Hotch. "Does that mean I get to be your girlfriend now, Hotch?" Everyone stared at her and a slow smile broke on the unit chief's face as he reached over to pull her into a kiss. Everyone cheered and Derek groaned as he pressed a twenty into Reid's waiting hand. The genius smirked, "Told you Emily would get rid of her." The older man growled and leaned into a sympathetic Garcia, "Shut up Reid."

* * *

_A.N. Reid's little statistic is NOT proven. I did NOT look it up and have no idea whether it's true or not. I just wanted to throw it in there for fun. Review please! Thanks!_


	2. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

_Wow, didn't realize you guys would like this. Chapter 2 here, thanks to Southun Lady,Hil (Guest), Guest, SKYE51399, AllieDJ and those who favourited or followed. Yes, this is based on "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. Be warned; the entire mini-series will be based on Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift's songs, so I apologize in advance for the slew of tween pop. Enjoy and review people!_

* * *

Emily and Hotch were curled up on the sofa, Jack snuggled in between them. They were, at the child's insistence, watching Toy Story 3 for the fifth time in 2 weeks. Emily didn't mind though, Jack was clearly enthusiastic in sharing his love for the animated movie with her, and as she ran a fond hand through his blonde hair, her face softened. This was what she wanted; a family of her own.

She felt a sudden vibration and raised a brow towards Hotch, who rolled his eyes at the caller ID and switched it off. She nudged him, smiling when his dimples made their appearance. "Who is it? Your phone's been buzzing non-stop since this morning."

He just shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's Beth. She's been calling me since yesterday. I picked up the first time and she wouldn't stop screaming at me. I told her that we were never, ever_, ever_ getting back together but apparently she didn't get the message."

Emily stared incredulously at him, "Aaron, did you just quote a Taylor Swift song?" He had the decency to blush as Jack looked up then and let out a giggle. The little boy tugged on Emily's sleeve and pointed towards his father, who resembled an awfully ripe tomato right now. "Emmy, why's daddy so red?" He let out another giggle and she found herself joining in. "He looks silly."

The brunette laughed at the mortified Hotch, cuddling Jack closer to her. God she loved her boys. "Go give your daddy a hug; maybe he won't look so silly then." Jack nodded fervently and launched himself into Hotch's arms, knocking the breath out of him. "Oof! Hey there buddy, slow down. I'm getting old you know." He winked at Emily as Jack's short attention span had him focus back towards the movie, his father looking 'silly' as he said, forgotten.

Emily tapped Hotch's arm, inching closer to whisper in his ear. "So why are you quoting Taylor Swift?" He shrugged and rewarded her with a crooked smile. "Can you blame me? Garcia's been playing that song of hers the entire week. I think I even remember the lyrics now." He shook his head exasperatedly, "I should ban that song; or at least ban Garcia from playing that song, ever again."

Hotch turned to admire the beautiful woman curled up in _his_ arms, in _his _house, with _his _son. How did he get so lucky? Dropping a kiss on her hair, he sighed, "I suppose we have Avril Lavigne to thank then, for getting us together?" Emily grinned lazily at him and gave him a peck on the lips, "Uh huh. And you have a Taylor Swift break up anthem. How about that? You have your own soundtrack Aaron."

He rolled his eyes and growled slightly at her, poking her gently in her side which elicited a squeal from her. "Yeah, a soundtrack most _teenage_ girls and Penelope would enjoy." He snorted derisively, eyes softening as he saw Jack stifle a yawn and sneak a glance at his dad. He knew Jack wanted to stay up late today; he wanted to spend more time with Emily. Patting his son's head, he continued in a soft tone, "Just imagine what Derek or Dave would say if they found out."

Emily leaned back and sighed contently, a hand reaching up to play with the short strands of Hotch's hair at the base of his neck, "Well then, I guess we have to make sure they don't find out then, won't we?"

* * *

Derek howled with laughter as Garcia, who seemed like she was about to asphyxiate from laughing, stumbled through the story Emily had told her; in strictest confidence of course. But, as Penelope reasoned, talking to her was like talking to Derek, therefore Derek would of course hear the story from her. Derek wiped a stray tear from his eye, still shaking from laughing, "He _quoted_ _Taylor Swift? _Damn girl! Hotch'll kill you if he knows you told me this!"

Penelope smirked at her chocolate thunder god and purred, "Well he doesn't have to find out now, does he?"

* * *

_A.N. Any suggestions for more songs? Just let me know which songs you think should be included, either through messages or through reviews. And no, this is NOT a scam for more reviews; I genuinely want to know what you think will suit these two. Thanks!_


	3. Beat It

_Thanks to MH96 for the song list. As you can see, your suggestion has been an inspiration, and thank you for your review. :) My thanks to Fun for reviewing as well. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

Derek rolled his eyes as his baby girl dragged him off to the stage for a karaoke session. "Come on, Penelope, can't you ease up on me a little here?" The bubbly blonde shook her head cheerfully as she selected a song and thrust a microphone towards him. "Nuh-uh, you lost the bet, you're going to sing." She kissed his cheek congenially, "Just be glad I'm not throwing you to the wolves alone."

Hotch stifled the twitch of his lips as a _very_ reluctant Derek mumbled the lyrics to Avril Lavigne's What the Hell. It seemed that Penelope's Avril craze had not passed; in fact it seemed very much in full force. Emily leaned into him, stealing a sip of his vodka. "You're lucky it isn't you up there, Aaron. As much as I would love to hear you sing, I have a feeling you'd glare everyone to terror instead of entertaining them."

Her beau shot a mock scowl at her, which quickly turned into a look of consternation as he caught sight of something, or someone just behind her. She groaned quietly, burying her head within his warm embrace. "It's her again, isn't it?" He breathed into her hair, mentally steeling himself for the tussle that was to come. "Afraid so, Em."

A tear stricken Beth came practically stumbling over to where Hotch, Emily and Dave were seating. Spencer had previously pleaded with JJ for a round of dancing, and the blonde had affectionately agreed. Dave settled back into his seat, a smirk on his lips; he was sure he'd enjoy this little spectacle. Although, he mused as he swirled his wine a bit, he wondered just how Beth would humiliate herself this time. The woman certainly seemed ingenious in reinventing new ways to make a fool of herself.

Beth rushed towards her ex, ignoring the other brunette who tilted her head to the side amusedly; this would be interesting. With an overdone pout on her lips, she clutched Hotch's arm, not seeing the look of abject panic and terror on the stoic man's face. "Aaron, darling please. You can't end things! We were perfect together!"

Hotch closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten. "Beth, we already talked about this. You insulted my team and family, I couldn't forgive you for that. Why are you still here?"

Beth let out a loud wail which made Emily cringe and shut her ears, "But Aaron! I didn't mean what I said! I was just so mad and… and the coffee was just so _hot_ that I was in shock! Surely you can't blame me for a slip of tongue?"

The other brunette let out a snort which she tried to disguise as a cough, while Dave choked on his drink, not bothering to disguise his loud bark of laughter. Beth started to shoot a poisonous glare at him when she caught Hotch's frown, and said glare immediately morphed into a failed attempt of a sweet smile. "Aaron, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said the other day, well," She glared at the smug Emily, grinning away like the Cheshire Cat, "at least, _almost_ everything anyway. But I _really_ want us to work; I want you to give us another chance." She glanced at Hotch earnestly and Emily pursed her lips.

Just then, a red faced Derek and Penelope returned, the former quite indignant that no one witnessed his punishment for the lost bet. "Hey guys, I know it's embarrassing but I was hoping that my _friends_," he emphasized, scratching air quotes, "would've been a little more supportive." Penelope narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of the disgruntled ex, and Derek chuckled as she growled slightly. He gave her a little hug, whispering into her ear, "Down girl, down."

Emily rolled her eyes at how Beth was practically draping herself over _her_ man. A light bulb lit up, and she smiled wickedly, suddenly remembering just why she graduated at the top of her class at Yale. Emily Prentiss was brilliant. Bloody. Mind boggling. Brilliant. Winking at Hotch, who narrowed his eyes at her, as if daring her to leave him alone with a mentally insane woman; she gripped her hand beneath the table and slinked out into the crowd.

Beth, seeing her competitor _finally_ leave, immediately returned to the task at hand. Running a hand up Hotch's shoulder, she wasn't aware of the repulsed shudder that ran through the man. Sliding closer to him, she started to speak when a sharp whistle caught everyone's attention.

Spencer's eyes bulged out and he accidentally stepped on JJ's feet, eliciting a yelp from the blonde. "Spence! Take it easy, I'd like to have all ten toes intact, if you don't mind." The young genius stammered his apology before pointing to the stage behind JJ. The media liaison turned curiously and laughed when she saw Emily standing confidently on the stage, tapping the microphone.

Dave laughed and spurted wine through his nose, and Derek would have berated the older man for getting red wine on his white shirt if he were not currently doubling over in laughter, clutching at his girl to keep him upright. Emily sent a sultry wink over to where the team was sitting and leaned closer to the microphone, "Hey guys, thought I'd speed things up a bit. Anyone in the mood for a little King of Pop?" A smattering of whistles and applause greeted her and she raised a hand, shushing the crowd. "This song is for someone currently hanging herself all over _my_ boyfriend, and I'd like to tell her to beat it." Snapping her fingers, the live band slammed to action and people jumped to their feet to dance.

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_

_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_

_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

Emily had a surprisingly good voice, dark and velvety as she belted out the iconic lyrics to Michael Jackson. Her body swayed to the fast paced rhythm of the song and Penelope catcalled out to her friend, earning a wink and flying kiss from her. Hotch directed a brilliant smile towards her and gave her a lopsided two-finger salute. Beth was furious; she wasn't going to let that brunette bitch get her man.

_They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can_

_Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man_

_You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

Emily strutted down the stage to stand before Beth and Hotch, crooking her finger to beckon him to her. Hotch grinned and went willingly, letting Beth slip from him as he stood to join his girl. She slung one arm around his neck and crooned to him, smirking when she saw Beth stalk towards her. Oh no she didn't. Apparently, Beth was a slow learner, and as her hand raised in a repeat of the previous slap she tried to give Emily at Penelope's house, Emily effortlessly twisted the woman's arm behind her back, all the while belting out the last phrases of the song.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

Tightening her hold on Beth's arm, Emily threw her head back as she finished her song and JJ, who appeared back at the table with Spencer then, took the microphone from her hand with a grin. Breathing hard, Emily whispered into the other woman's ear. "Beat it, Beth, or we won't play nice anymore."

Beth gave a strangled cry and wrenched her bruised arm from Emily's steel grasp, "You crazy bitch!" Penelope booed and made a shooing motion at the hysterical woman. "You heard the girl, Beth; beat it!"

Emily sighed in satisfaction as Beth stormed out of the bar, leaning back as Hotch's warm arms wound around her waist. He breathed near her ear and kissed her hair, "Thanks Emily." She smiled and twisted in his arms, kissing him. "Come on Aaron, the night's young still." He smiled down at her and led her out to the dance floor, "With you, Emily, every day is a breath of fresh air."


	4. Something That We're Not

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, inspired by Demi Lovato's "Something that We're Not", and this is sort of a prequel to the first 3 chapters, alternately entitled "What Hotch Really Thought of Beth". Enjoy and review!_

* * *

Hotch rolled his eyes when he caught sight of the brunette waving wildly at him before plastering a painfully polite smile on his face as he dragged his feet over to where she was, unfortunately, currently blocking his usual warm-up spot.

"Hotchner! Thought you backed out before the race begun! Glad you showed up today or I'd have to run all on my own." She batted her eyelashes a little, no doubt trying to entice the stoic man. Hotch just gave a little shrug before moving to the vacant spot next to her, glancing longingly at the spot she was occupying; call him anal but Aaron Hotchner was a creature of habits and it didn't feel right not warming up in _his_ spot.

"We got caught up with a case and I just came back early this morning. I hope you haven't been waiting for me the entire day?" He really hoped she wasn't as stalker-ish as she seemed; though it would have been nice if she hadn't waited for him. Her chatter never seemed to cease all the while they were running and Hotch had to wonder if she ever needed to stop to take a breath.

They started off slowly at a jog, with Hotch hoping that maybe she'd take the hint that he wasn't up for a chat marathon. That didn't happen.

Smiling perkily –and if he were honest, in a somewhat creepy adult-Lolita manner- she started off the conversation. "So I tried to call you yesterday, but some chick answered and said you weren't available." She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed, inwardly glad Emily had warded off Beth's incessant phone calls. "You're not secretly harboring some girlfriend, are you?"

He shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face as he recalled his stunned surprise when Emily straight out plucked the phone from him yesterday, winking at him as she answered Beth's call. "No, it was just a colleague." _Yeah right Hotchner, _just _a colleague._ "I was out and didn't have my phone with me. By the time I had any time to talk it was already midnight." _And thank God or I'd have to endure an hour long conversation about how you couldn't find the tampons you wanted in the store._

Beth pouted at his words, frustrated at how freely that woman had answered _her_ man's phone. "You must be close then, if you let her answer your phone for you." Hotch just shook his head and picked up the pace a little; the little old lady behind had just taken over them. "We've worked together for a few years now; I guess it didn't seem like a big deal for her to do so." Not that he'd ever let Dave answer his phone for him, let alone Derek. There was just something so familiar and domestic (not that he'd ever tell her) about Emily answering his phone that he had just sat back and smiled a little sappily, if he was honest with himself.

The other brunette frowned and spoke up again, feeling like she was losing a battle with this unknown woman. "Well I was thinking, with the marathon this weekend, maybe I'd get to meet little Jan? I can't wait to meet a mini Hotchner." He just stared at her blankly before it clicked in his mind and he shot her an annoyed scowl, "It's Jack, Beth. And I don't think it's such a good idea. I don't want him to be confused about our friendship."

She coloured a little at her _faux pas_, but forged on. "Right, sorry. But surely it can't hurt to just say hello? I mean, it's not like we're having this illicit affair right?" She let out a little laugh, missing out on the flash of irritation on Hotch's face before his stoic mask slipped back on. "I suppose not. We'll see how it goes."

* * *

Emily smirked as Hotch groaned for the nth time as his phone vibrated loudly on the wooden table. Derek shook his head and placed a hand casually behind Penelope's back. "Come on Hotch, just tell her to let it go man! The woman's like a dog latched onto a bone!" Dave muttered something about it being _Hotch's_ bone that she wanted to be _on_ that made Reid blush furiously and choke on his drink. The unit chief shot a glare at his old friend before shoving the offending object deep within the recesses of the pocket of his jacket strewn on the back of his chair. "She thinks we're dating! I've already told her _politely_ that I wasn't interested in having a serious relationship but I don't think she gets it."

Emily reached over and ruffled his short hair, a gesture that made Penelope go 'aww'. "Don't worry Hotch. We'll protect you from the Horny Bitch of the West." JJ gasped as the brunette exchanged a high five with Penelope and Hotch just groaned into his arms. "I just wish she'd stop blowing up my phone!"

Dave shrugged, "Well you _did_ pick up the first few times which made her think you wanted to talk to her, I guess." Hotch raised his head and scowled darkly at him, "That was because I was being _polite_, Dave, something you should try out sometime." Derek whooped and patted the veteran on his shoulder, "Burned, man."

Standing up and stretching her lithe body, Emily smiled at Hotch. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired of talking about possible stalker girlfriends. I'm going to dance. Anyone want to join me?" She held his gaze for a moment and the brightness in her eyes dimmed a little as he didn't seem to respond but then she shrugged and shot a little grin at the team before heading off to the dance floor.

Dave growled and reached over to smack Hotch behind his head. "Well go _after_ her then Hotch!" The younger man turned the full heat of his glare at his friend before standing up, "I was _going_ to Dave, before you smacked me. You're taking my meetings with Strauss for the entire month for that." Dave just rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion towards him, "Hurry up then!"

Emily jumped when she felt a warm hand take her hand and she couldn't contain her ecstatic grin when she turned around to face Hotch. He gave her a lopsided grin with one dimple making its appearance, "Do you have time to spare one dance for me?" She laughed and pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder, "For you, I'd save a thousand dances and more Hotch."


	5. Give Your Heart a Break

_Longer chapter here, and not so light-hearted. I never thought Hotch as the type to spontaneously say 'I love you' after a few months of dating. I imagine with the train wreck of his past relationships, he'd be a little more guarded with his heart. And so here is what "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato inspired. Thanks to those who reviewed, and remember to e__njoy and review! _

* * *

Hotch smiled as he opened the door to Jack and Emily's off-keyed singing. He'd been kept late by a meeting with Strauss and the higher-ups and he was glad to be able to come home to such a scene.

"_Hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze!"_ Hotch's gaze softened as Jack shrieked with laughter when Emily leapt up and played the air guitar to the Lion King soundtrack. The little boy, catching sight of his father at the doorway, squealed and jumped to hug Hotch, "Daddy!"

Emily paused in her antics and a light blush dusted her pale cheeks. "Aaron! I'm sorry, Jack wanted to wait for you and I thought since tomorrow was a weekend I'd let him stay up a bit." Hotch just shook his head and herded Jack back in, "Don't worry about it Emily, I let him stay up from time to time. _But_," he frowned mockingly at his giggling son, "I'd say its way past your bed time now, eh buddy?" He patted Jack on the head, "Say goodnight to Emily, Jack."

Emily laughed when the blonde child barreled into her legs, enveloping her in an enthusiastic hug. "Goodnight Emmy! I love you!" Feeling tears pool in her eyes, she cleared her throat and returned to hug, kissing his cheek, "I love you too Jack." Watching the child bound off happily to his room, she sighed and leaned back into her lover's arms enveloping her waist. Hotch smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck, just below her ear and murmured to her, "I have to go tuck Jack in, make yourself comfortable and I'll be back out in a minute."

The brunette went about clearing up the clattered living room, chuckling when she came upon Jack's numerous stuffed toys of the Lion King. She really did have to look into getting the West End tickets for the show in London; it was high time she made good on her promise to bring her two boys around England. She was just getting the chilled wine out of the fridge when she heard the quiet patter of Hotch's sock-clad feet leading out into the living room. She popped her head out and called out softly, "I'm just getting the wine; you want to choose a movie to watch?"

He smiled and as Emily came out holding the glasses of wine, she grinned to hear the opening credits to Pride and Prejudice. "Aww, I always knew you were a closet romantic, Aaron and this just proves it." He rolled his eyes and made room for her to slip in next to him, curling a hand around her shoulders, "Well, you know me, always dreaming of finding true love." She cocked a brow and nudged him in the side, "Watch it Hotchner, you're not getting away with dissing _this_ classic."

They started the movie with little comments dropped here and then by Emily and Hotch. No matter how many times she watched this movie, Emily would never get tired of watching one of the greatest –and she wasn't going to let anyone dispute that fact- unfold onscreen. She sneaked a glance at the man next to her and bit back a laugh at how raptured her Aaron seemed watching Darcy's passionate speech to Elizabeth, telling her he loved her and wanted to take her as his wife. She sighed again, how wonderful it must be, to have a man love you so. Cuddling closer to Hotch, who shot her a small smile and drew her closer, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Maybe her Darcy wasn't so far away after all.

The movie ended but the two remained on the couch, each deep in thought. Emily was the first to untangle herself as she stood and stretched, winking at Hotch. "I don't know about you, but I'll be glad to head onto bed. You coming?"

He shook his head and stood as well, kissing her softly as he slipped a hand around her waist. "I'm sorry Emily, but I need to finish a report for Strauss. It shouldn't take too long; I'll join you in an hour." She smirked and stole another long, languid kiss, "Poor Aaron, always having to keep the wicked witch off our backs." He laughed, deep and soft as he smacked her backside mischievously, delighting in her surprised gasp. "You'd better appreciate that." She pouted and blew a kiss towards him, "It's why I love you Aaron, among other things."

Hotch stiffened, she loved him? Emily, seeing the tension in his body, stopped in her tracks and drew in a sharp breath. _Shit!_ She hadn't meant for her admission to just slip out like that! She reached a hand out to him, "Aaron, I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I know you're not ready for that yet- Aaron?" Her heart plummeted as he moved away from her touch and headed over to his study. "Good night Emily." His words were short and clipped and he gave no indication of hearing her apology. Emily stifled a cry of frustration and turned on her heels, marching to his bedroom. She'd deal with it tomorrow; heaven knows just how much of a colossal task to crack Aaron's shields open when he shut her out. Climbing into the blankets, she bit her lip in worry. _God, don't let me screw up the only relationship that mattered. Screw me and my big mouth._

* * *

JJ leaned over to whisper to Emily, frowning as she took in the grim countenance of their Unit Chief. "Hey Emily, what's up with Hotch? He looks like he's going to murder someone soon." The brunette sighed and worried her bottom lip, "I sort of told him I loved him last night. And he didn't take it too well. In fact, he didn't react. At all." The blonde winced, "Ouch. Are the both of you all right?" Emily shook her head and caught her dark haired lover's eye, and he immediately looked away. "I don't know, Jayje. I can't help feel like I've screwed up. I mean, what if I've scared him away?"

JJ stood and patted her friend on the shoulder, "Em, Hotch loves you. You just need to give him some time to digest the fact that you love him, and _he_ loves you." She gave Emily an encouraging smile and headed off to drop a file at Strauss's office. Emily muttered a quick thank you and buried her head in her arms. She knew why Hotch was shying away from her; the last time he loved a woman she ended up leaving him _and_ murdered. And his last foray into the dating scene wasn't exactly a success; Beth didn't really constitute as someone you wanted to spend your life with.

Emily groaned slightly and propped her head up with one hand. She loved him, wanted to be with him and have children with him and grow old with him. She wanted his face to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing before sleep. She needed to let him know that she would never hurt him the way he was hurt before, with Haley and even Beth. Drumming her fingers on the desk, a slow smile grew on her face. She just remembered a song Penelope had been playing over and over again. Seeing as their entire relationship seemed to have its own theme track, it was _perfect_.

* * *

Hotch's brows crinkled in confusion as he saw a folded letter on his desk. Opening it, his frown deepened as he took in Emily's familiar writing. Sitting down, he loosened his tie and looked out into the empty bullpen. He had avoided her the entire day, not sure how he was going to respond with her sudden declaration of love. He felt bad ignoring her, but he wasn't really sure about giving his heart up again. He wasn't sure he'd survive if Emily took his heart and threw it back in his face should their relationship go awry.

_Dear Aaron, _

_I know, I know. You're probably dreading what I'm about to say, but hey, after my gaffe last night; things couldn't get any worse, could they?_

He let out a chuckle; even though they weren't talking, or he wasn't talking to her, per se, she could still make him laugh.

_You know, I'm going to let you in on a secret. I've never, ever told any man I loved them. Period. You know why? Because they're not _you_. They don't know I like to gorge myself on greasy food when I'm pissed off, they don't know I like to wear red lingerie because they make me feel sexy. They don't know I have a secret liking for Avril Lavigne songs (don't tell Morgan though, he'd never let me live it down), they don't know I like to watch a good drama and cry like a baby. They're not you because they don't kiss me whenever I'm angry or moody, they don't cater to my childish whims when it's that time of the month, they don't tuck me into bed like you do every night and they don't love me like you do._

Hotch smiled sadly and traced the paper, imagining her pouring her heart into the words.

_I'm sorry I just sprang the entire thing onto you, but I'm _not_ sorry for telling you I love you. I love you Aaron Hotchner, and nothing could make me change my mind. I get that you're afraid, to let someone in again. But we've come so far; don't you think we deserve more? I'm not any other woman, Aaron. I won't give up on you; I'll fight for us until the end. I love you, and maybe you'll find it in you to let yourself love me._

_Yours forever, Emily._

_Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste_

Hotch stared at the letter and lyrics, thoughts running wild in his head. She loved him, she really loved him and it wasn't a spur of the moment confession. He squinted at the lyrics, grinning at the final phrases. Maybe it was time to love again.


	6. State of Grace

_Sorry for the late update! Here's the continuation from the last chapter. Read and review, they feed my muse. ;)_

* * *

Derek looked over to a forlorn Emily typing up a report. Shaking his head, he got up to get a coffee for both him and his Princess and proceeded to place it before her. She raised her head and gave him a distracted smile before going back to her report. Derek rolled his eyes and leaned against her desk, "You going to ignore me forever, Princess?"

Emily huffed and held up a finger as she typed furiously, hitting the last key triumphantly before turning to face her partner. "I'm not ignoring you, Derek. I'm actually working, maybe you should try it out some time." Derek pointed at her, steaming mug in hand, "Down girl, I'm just trying to be nice. No need to snap my head off."

Emily sighed and shrugged, "Sorry Derek. I'm just really tired; I'm not really up for conversation right now." The dark skinned agent plopped himself down in the empty chair before her, for once, face serious as he analyzed the brunette. "Ok, so what's on your mind? Everything all right?" She smiled slightly; as much of a clown Derek was, she could always count on him to step up to the role of her capable best friend and partner.

"I told Hotch I loved him last night." Derek raised a brow, "That's good isn't it? So what did Hotch say?" She winced and shifted, lowering her voice as she shot a half-hearted glare at her lover's office. "Well that's the thing, he didn't say anything. He just said good night and continued working."

Derek shook his head, mentally shaking Hotch till the man woke up. He had this beautiful woman who loved him and his son, who was willing to give everything up for him and he shied away because she said '_I love you_'? "Damn, I'm really sorry Princess." Emily patted his hand, "It's all right; I guess I just have to give him some time." She blew out a breath, "Honestly, I can't blame him. Haley and Beth didn't exactly work out for him."

Derek rolled his shoulders, "Yeah, but with you being there for him Em, I'm sure he'll be more than fine. Besides," he shot a wink at her as he stood and stretched, "here he comes now. Try not to kill him Prentiss; I hate the paperwork that comes after." Emily rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thanks Derek." He waved backwards and clapped Hotch's shoulder as the Unit Chief neared Emily's desk. "Anything for you, Princess."

Hotch stared down uncomfortably at Emily, hand scratching his head slightly as he struggled to find the right words. She grinned a little at his discomfort and cleared her throat, "Did you get my letter?" He nodded, his mouth in a tight line, "I did. I think we need to talk. Did you want to get lunch now?" She stood and gathered her purse and tilted her head, "Let's go."

* * *

Emily bit her lip as Hotch stirred his black coffee. She hated the silence, hated how it seemed like they had nothing to say to each other. "Aaron? You said we needed to talk." He started, as though he'd forgotten she was there. "I'm sorry, yes." He coughed slightly, irritated at how his courage always seemed to fail him at the most inopportune moments. Emily took pity on him, and she reached out to grab his hand within hers. "Hey, it's ok Aaron. Take your time." Giving him a soft smile, she tugged her hair back away from her face. "I can wait."

The tension in Hotch's eyes bled out and he allowed a dimple to make its appearance. "I honestly don't know why you decided I was good enough for you." She chuckled and winked at him, "The same goes for you Aaron. Now, are we done beating ourselves down?" He rolled his eyes and gave her hand a quick squeeze, "I thought you said you could wait?" Popping a bit of the chocolate chip cookie she ordered, Emily shrugged, mischief bright in her eyes. "Well I _would_ like to be able to finish this very important conversation sometime before we grow old and die." Hotch reached over and stole a bite of the cookie, eliciting a small squeal of protest from his girlfriend. "Well, if you'd stop interrupting me, I might be able to finish before lunch hour is over."

Emily held her hands up in surrender and jokingly gestured for him to continue, "Be my guest."

Hotch grinned a bit, then took a deep breath. "I wasn't angry that you'd said you loved me. I was angry at_ myself_, because I've been such a coward I couldn't even admit my feelings to the woman I loved. I felt like I let you down, like you deserved someone less emotionally challenged." Seeing the protest on her lips, he shook his head, "Let's face it Emily, I'm not the man you go to when you want to have a good cry or when you're looking for grand gestures and declarations of love. I'm just not- _Emily!_ I'm being serious here!"

His brunette counterpart was up in stitches, laughing uncontrollably at the hapless look on his face as he described what he thought _she_ wanted. Seeing a growing pout on his face, which admittedly made him all the more endearing to her, she quickly caught his face within her hands, thumbs brushing his cheekbones fondly. "You silly man, I'm not laughing at you. Did you really think I want those? That I want a man who'd recite poems and sonnets to me, and who had a sensitive heart?" She scratched air quotes at _sensitive_, the incredulous look in her eyes making Hotch sheepish, scratching the base of his neck. "I thought all women wanted that." Realizing he was quickly losing control over the conversation, he cleared his throat and plowed on, "The point is Emily, I'm not open with how I feel. How long will it be till you get tired of trying to coax how I feel every day, when I don't say '_I love you'_ back?"

Emily contemplated the man before her, quietly astounded by the fact that _he_ thought she would ever get tired. Of him. Running her hand down his face, she leaned forward a little to kiss his nose, "Aaron, look at me." Satisfied that his gaze was now meeting hers, she smiled. "I know you're not the most expressive man, Aaron. I'm not asking you to change who you are. I don't care if you never do or say anything romantic to me in the entirety of our relationship, you know I don't. You make me feel like I'm loved, like I'm the most loved _woman_ in the whole world. And you know what?" She gave him a look filled with pride and love and he had to resist from falling to his knees and thanking whatever god above that had decided he had done _something_ good in his life to deserve her, "That's all I ever need."

They remained silent for a moment, content to digest what the other had said. Emily had never seen Aaron so vulnerable, so afraid that she couldn't, didn't want to love him that she swore all the more that as long as he let her, she'd love him to the end of the world. Hotch felt his heart soar a little more at the realization that Emily loved him, because he was stoic and closed off and dry. But she also saw the huge, caring (and rather soft) heart nestled somewhere beneath the metal armour, and the little boy still afraid of being rejected of love.

Slowly, the sounds of the café filtered in, and Hotch was surprised to see that they had already been there for an hour. He glanced at his watch and then again at a smiling Emily. She held her hand out to him, as if inviting him to trust in her. This time, he didn't hesitate in taking hold of it, bringing a brilliant smile to the brunette's lips. Emily Prentiss was his Achilles heel, but he knew, even as he entrusted his heart to her, that she'd never break it. She was glad to see him finally take the leap of faith, and for once, in the chaos that was their lives, finally, there was something good and right and real, and they'd both fight to hold on to the goodness that was their love.

_This is a state of grace  
This is the worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right  
These are the hands of fate  
You're my Achilles heel  
This is the golden age of something good and right and real_


End file.
